Masonry sidewalks and walkways constructed from individual masonry units or bricks have become increasingly popular in recent years, particularly in and around office complexes and shopping centers. The accumulation of snow and ice on such walkways, however, can be dangerous for pedestrians using the walkways. This is particularly true in northern latitudes where snow and ice can remain on the ground for long periods of time.
Traditional methods of snow and ice removal from walkways have included the use of shovels or snow-blowing equipment as well as salt and gravel spread on the walkways to melt and break up the ice. These methods are not completely satisfactory because they are labor intensive and snow and ice can reaccumulate on the walkways in a short time requiring further removal. In addition, salt and gravel spread on walkways tends to create a dirty and unsightly slush that can also require manual cleaning.
Attempts have been made to provide driveways and walkways that are electrically heated so that snow and ice accumulating on the walkway is melted and does not become a safety hazard. Examples of such attempts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,991, 3,418,448 and 4,564,745. The devices illustrated here tend to be large, heavy and difficult to manage, and are usually designed to be embedded within a concrete or asphalt walkway. They are ill suited for use with masonry walkways of the type constructed of individual bricks arranged in a selected pattern.
Thus, it is seen that a need has long existed for a heated masonry walkway that overcomes the just described problems. It is to the provision of such a walkway and of a brick from which it can be constructed that the present invention is primarily directed.